


Проблемы в сфере жилищной собственности

by hatter_mad (tomhathaway)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, бытовуха, гарри уполз, кусочек юста, флафф, хаханьки, хиханьки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhathaway/pseuds/hatter_mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эггзи надел очки. Голограмма Гарри Харта сидела во главе его обеденного стола.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проблемы в сфере жилищной собственности

Эггзи надел очки. Голограмма Гарри Харта сидела во главе его обеденного стола. Во главе своего обеденного стола, вообще-то. Но Гарри так долго тут не появлялся, а Эггзи еще пару минут назад спокойно гонял по тарелке размокшие в молоке хлопья. Тут, кто хочешь, мог бы начать иначе расставлять акценты. Принимать Гарри в своей столовой было куда приятнее, чем каждый раз чувствовать себя енотом из роликов на ютубе, который без спросу являлся к честным американским фермерам пообедать. Гарри не был фермером, а Эггзи носил костюм и имел свои веские причины тут находиться.  
– Это было глупо и недальновидно, – сказал Гарри и пошел рябью от возмущения.  
– И я рад тебя видеть, – уныло констатировал Эггзи. Разве джентльмены не должны начинать со светской беседы. За окном промозглый ветер подгонял жухлые листья и редких прохожих – им было что обсудить.  
– Ты мог погибнуть.  
– Я могу простудиться и умереть от пневмонии в самом расцвете лет, если так пойдет и дальше.  
Гарри появлялся редко. Слишком редко и всегда по делу. Дела обычно заключались в том, что Эггзи щелкали метафизической газетой по носу и, драматизируя, упрекали в излишней неосторожности, порывистости, импульсивности и других смертных грехах. В целом, повторяли очевидные вещи. У Эггзи в животе каждый раз мешались трепыхания припадочных бабочек и ноющий спазм от осознания – опять двойка.  
– Мы больше не можем позволить себе терять людей, – Гарри как-то сразу погрустнел, морщины на лбу стали выразительнее. Эггзи не нравилось чувствовать себя причиной его преждевременной старости. С другой стороны, теперь, в своей столовой Гарри неизменно бывал не особенно весел. Эггзи представлял, как где-то там, в своем больничном люксе на континенте, Гарри каждый раз садился на один и тот же стул, с тяжелым сердцем надевал очки и рассматривал визиты сюда, как неприятную необходимость – протеже снова лажал.  
– Если соскучился, не нужно было искать повод, – невесело пошутил Эггзи.  
– Скажи, чего ты добиваешься?  
«Я просто выполнял свою работу», – намеревался со всем достоинством отрезать Эггзи, но вышло не так просто и со вкусом, как представлялось.  
– Я больше не буду.  
Больше не буду, боже ты мой. Разговоры с Гарри вечно выходили такими: детский сад на выгуле.  
Впрочем, закономерность прослеживалась. Он и подставился сегодня, как школота. Перестал постукивать об пол дулом зонта, раздражая координатора, и принялся постукивать посудой по чужим затылкам раньше положенного. Мудак был редкостным психом и завел шарманку про уютные гетто для выходцев из ист-энда. Эггзи не видел смысла тянуть, ждать отмашки, решил, что знает лучше. Нацбезопасность не терпела косяков. Масштабы задницы начали доходить до Эггзи только сейчас, когда у Мерлина очко взыграло настолько, что голограмма Гарри Харта появилась за обеденным столом.  
– Ты уж будь добр, – сказал Гарри и устало снял очки, потрогал пластырь на виске, потер переносицу, – береги себя.  
Усталый, вымотанный реабилитацией где-нибудь на Майорке, Гарри. Где точно он отлеживался, делал пластику, а теперь еще и выполнял пару поручений управления, Эггзи не говорили. Он надеялся, что из обычной принципиальной вредности, а не оттого, что переживали: побросает все к чертям, не сказав ни слова, и ломанется бдить у чужой постели. Эггзи бы никогда, то есть, без спроса – нет. Он был уверен, что после спасения мира имеет право на долбаный внеочередной отпуск.  
– Ага, – покивал Эггзи. Хотелось продолжить тему малолетства и патетично свести брови: какое тебе дело, бессердечный ты ублюдок. Я тут, а ты там. Чуть не умер, а теперь еще и возвращаться не хочешь. И вообще.  
Эггзи знал, Гарри было дело. Эггзи был его выстраданным проектом. Знаменем победы, так сказать, над стереотипами и радикальным снобизмом, попыткой исправить ошибку семнадцатилетней давности. В конце концов, в дрессуру Эггзи было вложено уже слишком много средств.  
Поговаривали даже, что Гарри «привязался». По мнению Эггзи, скорее его к себе привязал, а Эггзи втянулся. Затянулся, как бантик шнурка на кроссовке, который становится злоебучим узелком и хоть режь. Гарри же со всем тактом, на который был способен, пытался заставить Эггзи освободить его жилплощадь.  
– Мерлин сказал, ты решил задержаться здесь? – уточнил Гарри.  
Эггзи отложил ложку и стянул с локтей длинные замявшиеся бордовые рукава халата, а потом принялся аккуратно заворачивать их обратно. Показалось важным, чтобы Гарри мог лицезреть уважительное отношение к своей собственности.  
– Я думал, сплетни ниже его джентльменского достоинства.  
– Эггзи…  
– Твой дом ближе к ателье.  
– Это правда, – кивнул Гарри и уставился на Эггзи. Нужно было сказать что-то еще. Так и так, я все устроил, съезжаю через неделю, не парься.  
Эггзи молчал, пока Гарри не пожелал ему приятного дня.

Когда стул опустел, хлопья превратились в желтые скользкие ошметки. Эггзи опрокинул миску в раковину.  
– Сказал: жди здесь, не жалуйся теперь. И не будь задницей. Под фикусом, кстати, жучок был. Надеюсь, ты в курсе. – монологи на пустой кухне продуктивностью не отличались, но обеспечивали Эггзи своеобразное моральное удовлетворение. Дополняли и завершали их полные виноватых пауз и неубедительных оправданий диалоги с Гарри.  
– И антиквариат твой пылью не покроется.  
Антиквариат покрывался слоем пыли. Эггзи нарисовал недоумевающий собственной вопиющей беспардонностью смайлик на каминной полке. Написал под ним «Гарри», стер и поморщился серым комочкам на ребре ладони. Нужно было вызвать домработницу перед командировкой в штаты.

Эггзи надел очки. Колено то ныло, то пульсировало, дарило весь букет ощущений. Эггзи не мог удобно примоститься, вытягивал ноги под столом, морщась, бережно укладывал больную на здоровую. Гарри наблюдал за манипуляциями, как зачарованный тупостью кролика удав.  
– Ты мог вызвать подкрепление на полчаса раньше.  
Упреку не хватало конструктивности. Может, Гарри не выспался или ел остывшую овсянку на завтрак.  
Кто-то включил аналог апокалиптичного чемоданчика Валентайна рядом с Эггзи. Ему точно не нужна была помощь подкрепления, пока он выбивал дверь навстречу полицейскому, выпустившему резиновую пулю в его колено. Очень в духе Эггзи и его феерических в своей нелепости провалов.  
– Мерлин сказал, тебе выделили свой дом.  
Балаболка Мерлин, кажется, вообще не в состоянии был молчать.  
Дом был большой и новый, совсем не похожий на логово джентльмена, холостяка, вип-клиента лавки таксидермиста Гарри Харта. В просторных необставленных комнатах гулял сквозняк, Эггзи прошелся по всем, подняв ворот пиджака, но окна так и не закрыл. Обживать пустые недружелюбные стены совсем не хотелось. Дом нужно было утеплять, облагораживать, наполнять любимыми в далекой перспективе вещами. Тогда как дом Гарри уже подходил по всем параметрам. И все равно пока пустовал.  
– Сможешь перевезти мать и сестру.  
Мама наотрез отказалась переезжать.  
Старая квартира провоняла потными мужиками и их утренним похмельным амбре, зато была ближе к клинике, где после «неприятного инцидента» в баре одно время лежал Дин с сотрясом. Мать навещала его каждый день, ждала выписки, аккуратными штабелями раскладывала грабли на подъездной дорожке. Категорически не понимала, отчего Эггзи не преисполнен раскаяния. Не носит апельсины в больницу, тапочки в зубах, почему не извинился.  
Теперь только временами опасливо косилась и молча его порицала.  
Считала, что Эггзи погорячился, немного превысил и злоупотребил. То есть, сама она говорила, что Эггзи просто крышу сорвало и не надо было так, они же не звери какие. Но Эггзи больше нравилось облагораживать осуждение лексиконом Гарри.

– Не такому она учила своего мальчика, – последние полчаса Эггзи сидел по правую руку от совершенно - абсолютно - пустого стула, положив голову на сложенные локти, – так и сказала. Тебе зато спасибо. Нет серьезно, спасибо.  
Антикварная рюмка для коньяка скребла донышком по столу, поворачиваясь в его пальцах, пока Эггзи не опрокинул ее в себя, чтобы освободить место для новой порции.  
– Ну так она и не умеет с зонтом как следует обращаться, – он напряженно хохотнул и решил сводить себя к штатному психотерапевту. Сам он в таких вещах не разбирался, но чувствовал, что разговоры в подпитии с мебелью не могли оказаться симптомом крепкого душевного здоровья.

– Вне работы некоторые агенты ведут полноценную жизнь.  
Поезжай в свой новый чудесный дом, как бы говорил Гарри. Води друзей, живи полноценно. Ни в чем себе не отказывай, а мне – в личном пространстве.  
– Кто-то должен поливать твой фикус, – Эггзи смотрел на полупрозрачного Гарри. Сухие стебли на подоконнике просвечивали сквозь его затылок, осуждающе топорщились за сведенными бровями. Гарри не мог их видеть, и Эггзи напомнил себе купить другой фикус. Побольше, пораскидистей, с мясистыми листьями, бодро торчащими из кадки. Смотри, мол, Гарри. Все не зря. Маленькая ложь во имя глобального спасения его легенды.  
– В самом деле, – хмыкнул Гарри и отключился, замерцал, исчезая с головы. Эггзи знал по опыту, можно было зажмуриться и увидеть под веками зеленое пятно-силуэт.  
Вместо этого он облокотился задницей о стол, расстегнул пуговицу пиджака и вальяжно сунул руку в карман.  
– Возвращаться не планируешь? – он выгнул бровь и безразлично поинтересовался у высокой деревянной спинки.  
Без Гарри у него выходило куда лучше, как-то эффектней что ли, по-взрослому.  
Гарри не собирался. Это Эггзи и у Мерлина мог спросить. А Мерлин всякий раз отвечал – информации не поступало. Отвечал в десятый раз, наверняка, ставя галочки в длинном списке его погрешностей. Эггзи Анвин – обучению не поддается, не способен усвоить простейшие факты, безнадежный привязчивый кретин.

При должном уровне идиотизма можно было вообразить, что Гарри так и оставался жутковатым призраком-вуайеристом сидеть на кухне, когда Эггзи обрывал связь. Проверял его, присматривал, следил за моральным обликом. Можно было вообразить, что агенту Кингсмен Галахаду было совершенно нечем занять свое свободное время и он торчал за столом, молча наблюдая, как агент и стажер Кингсмен Эггзи Анвин пьет сок прямо из пакета, косясь на пустой стул.  
Сок потек по подбородку и чуть не пошел носом, когда Эггзи подавился, фыркнул, расплескал апельсиновую жижу по полу. Никто на него не смотрел. Очки Кингсмен не обладали таким функционалом, к тому же Эггзи иногда подносил мельком свои к глазам и проверял.

– Я уточню еще раз, – голос Гарри звучал неровно, должно быть сигнал шел с помехами. Эггзи переступил с ноги на ногу. Вызов застал его в душе, вокруг босых ног прямо на паркет натекли небольшие лужи. Нужно было сесть или отойти одеться, а не торчать в дверном проеме, придерживая полотенце. Гарри такого себе не позволял, был застегнут до последней малюсенькой пуговки даже в этом своем бесконечном отпуске. – Ты, значит, хочешь остаться?  
Эггзи почесал нос свободной рукой, потер затылок. Гарри не терпелось расставить точки над i. Он смотрел на Эггзи так, будто был не намерен выпускать его из поля зрения, пока не услышит удовлетворительный ответ. Зеленое мерцание херово передавало выражение лица, но взгляд даже так казался тяжелым. Нетипичным для Гарри, Эггзи такого, пожалуй, и не видел никогда. Зато отчетливо почувствовал, как волосы на загривке встали дыбом.  
Развязки невозможно было избежать, оттягивать момент вечно даже у Эггзи не хватило бы упертости и сил.  
– Мне бы штаны надеть, – попробовал Эггзи, не особенно надеясь на успех.  
Гарри не стал спорить. Снял очки, одним резким движением сдернул их с носа и пропал из видимости. У Эггзи засосало под ложечкой, Гарри редко выходил из себя и никогда не прерывал вызов, не попрощавшись. Должно быть сейчас был им крайне недоволен.  
– Хотя мне и так неплохо, – Эггзи оперся о холодильник и подтянул сползающее полотенце повыше.  
– Нравится то, что вы видите, Галахад? Не видите. Не видишь. Гарри.  
Пикап Эггзи становился чудовищно ламерским, когда дело доходило до Гарри, даже до отсутствующего и воображаемого.  
За неимением других зрителей, Эггзи окинул себя взглядом сам. Руки покрылись гусиной кожей. Грудь под шеей пошла от нервов красными пятнами. Эггзи укутал полотенцем плечи, ссутулившись.  
– И, кстати, хочу.

Эггзи успел скинуть пиджак и галстук, расстегнуть пару пуговиц, сделать сэндвич и съесть половину, довольно мыча.  
Автоматная очередь с улицы прошлась ровно над столом. Прорезала стены и окно, горлышки графинов покатились по полу. Эггзи, как в семейном кино, наклонился подобрать с пола вывалившийся из слоев ветчины и сыра, случайно затесавшийся лист салата, когда столовая превратилась в поле боя, а в осколках появилась возможность разглядеть потолок.  
Он распластался по полу и услышал, как, раскрывшись от пинка ногой, хлопнула входная дверь так, что люстра над столом задребезжала. У Эггзи похолодело в животе. Нужно было добраться до столовых ножей, добраться до двери, прикончить гостей и снайпера, не разнести на много уютных кирпичиков дом Гарри.  
Гарри в динамике безуспешно попытался сохранить компетентно-беспристрастные нотки в голосе и перекричать звуки пальбы.  
– Эггзи, мать твою, надень очки.  
Эггзи перевернулся на спину и, нащупав оправу в кармане, нацепил ее на нос.  
– Двое в прихожей, в тайнике под раковиной пистолет и запасная обойма, – привычно загундел в ухо Мерлин, и Эггзи почти расслабился.

– Спасибо, конечно. Но это какое-то, даже не знаю… чудовищное вторжение в личную жизнь? – попробовал Эггзи. Мерлин поднял на него взгляд. Серьезный фасад не скрывал ни черта. Где-то глубоко внутри Мерлин до колик глумливо покатывался со смеху.  
– Гарри может прослушивать и просматривать собственную квартиру, сколько его душе угодно. И управление не брезгует, в случае крайней необходимости.  
– Значит, не только под фикусом.  
– Не только, – кивнул Мерлин.  
Эггзи открыл рот, закрыл. Потоптался на месте, прежде чем с достоинством удалиться  
Оклик Мерлина застал его у самых дверей. Засранец любил эффектные жесты.  
– Недавно проводилась штатная проверка личных данных.  
– Чопорные бюрократы, – пробормотал Эггзи под нос, мило улыбаясь.  
– Гарри добавил свой адрес в твой профайл. В графу «постоянное проживание».

Эггзи чисто для проформы проверил столовую и кухню, прошерстил все шкафы, перекопал столовые приборы, тарелочки в руках повертел. Нужно было занять руки, так не думать и не надумывать было легче.  
– Ищешь что-то? – вежливо поинтересовался Гарри. Эггзи судорожно нацепил очки.  
– Гарри.  
– Отвечая на твой вопрос, я планирую возвращаться. В этот четверг. Закончил здесь все свои дела, поставил управление в известность. Доберусь сам, в аэропорту встречать не нужно, но от горячего ужина не откажусь, – кажется, Гарри, глядя в личный планшет, занимаясь сухим перечислением охуенных фактов, улыбался.  
– Ужин. Понял, – лицо Эггзи полумер не признавало, так что столкнулось с серьезным риском и могло в любой момент треснуть.  
– И, кстати, нравится, – своему Гарри тем временем придал деловитой серьезности и поправил очки, будто это могло бы улучшить обзор, – то, что я вижу. Нужно будет детальней разглядеть вблизи, но на первый взгляд неплохо. Хотя, знаешь что, подойди поближе.  
Эггзи подошел. А Гарри поднялся, наклонился, и отключился только тогда, когда Эггзи почти почувствовал, отлично, во всяком случае, представил, как голографичные губы прижались к его виску. И так и остался с глупой ухмылкой смотреть перед собой, а потом снял очки.


End file.
